Jasiri
Jasiri is a spotted hyena who appears in the Disney Junior series The Lion Guard. She is an ally and a friend to the Lion Guard. She helped Kion fight Janja and his clan and the Guard against the Outsiders. Beginning in Season 3, Jasiri becomes in charge of the Outlands after Scar's defeat since the premiere episode "Battle for the Pride Lands" when all the Outlanders are free from Scar's tyranny after the battle against Scar was successful. Background Personality Unlike Janja's clan and Scar, Jasiri is friendly and open to making friends with the Pridelanders. However, her tie to her species shines through in how often she laughs, Kion noting that the world is like a giant game to her. Bold, spunky, and snarky, Jasiri is a hyena through-and-through, but unlike Janja, she is a friend to the Pridelanders. Jasiri differs from her kind by looking past differences and focusing on where different species have common ground and noting how what they have in common makes them the same in a way that not only advocates peace and harmony but also how some very different species can be friends despite their differences. According to her, unlike Janja and his clan, most hyenas, especially her, respect the Circle of Life and is actually disgusted by hyenas like Janja whose selfishness and gluttony give their species a bad reputation. Physical appearance Being only a cub, Jasiri is small in size, with a thin frame and skinny legs. Her pelt is gray with dark spots and stripes running along her back and shoulders, and her eyes are purple. A long black-and-purple mane runs up her back, ending in bangs over her forehead. Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Jasiri is a very strong hyena; she is shown to have very strong kicks and can easily pin down opponents, though she did have trouble escaping Janja's strong grasp when he pinned her to the ground. *'Skilled Combatant:' Jasiri is a very capable fighter; she is very resourceful when fighting to kicking up dust to block her opponent's vision. *'Intelligence:' Jasiri is very intelligent and witty. She easily tricked Kion into falling into a thorn bush and is generally very clever. Role in the series Season 1 Jasiri first appeared in "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots". When Kion gets separated from the rest of the Lion Guard, he ends up in the Outlands. As he desperately seeks Flat Ridge Rock, he is confronted by Jasiri, who teases him for not having noticed her sneak upon him. Kion bristles at this and claims to have known she was there the whole time, but Jasiri continues to poke fun at him. She catches his attention when she calls him out for being the leader of the Lion Guard, and she points out that his shoulder mark is a dead giveaway. Kion questions if she's a part of Janja's Clan, but Jasiri answers ambiguously, asking Kion why he's in the Outlands. Though defensive, Kion tells her that he's hoping to get back to the Pride Lands, and Jasiri points out that he's going the wrong way and says she will show him the way. Kion follows Jasiri but is distrustful of her. Kion remains distrustful of Jasiri and gets himself caught in a thorn bush. Jasiri gets him out of the bush and then leads the way to Flat Ridge Rock. After a while, Jasiri reveals that most hyenas actually respect the Circle of Life and voices how similar hyenas and lions are before she and Kion sing "We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)". When they get to Janja's territory, they part ways. After Kion leaves, Jasiri is confronted by Janja and his clan. She is able to easily defeat Cheezi and Chungu, before being pinned down by Janja. Kion comes back to help Jasiri and drives the Outlander hyenas off using the Roar of the Elders. The Lion Guard arrives and at first, thinks Jasiri is a threat, but Kion assures them that she is a friend. Jasiri parts on good terms with the Lion Guard who return to the Pride Lands. In "Lions of the Outlands", Jasiri enters the Pride Lands in search of Kion after a pride of lions take over her family's watering hole, refusing to share it. Kion goes with her, believing that the lions in the Outlands must be lost and don't know about nice hyenas, completely unaware of the history of the existence of the Outsiders. Jasiri expresses her gratitude that Kion agreed to help knowing how difficult it can be to trust her kind. Jasiri introduces Kion to her clan, which consists of two adults, her sister, Madoa, and two babies. Madoa expresses her surprise that her sister was telling the truth about being friends with a lion and that he is willing to help them as she and Jasiri point out the babies need the water the most. Jasiri is ambushed by Nuka, only for Kion to save her. She is ready to fight by his side only to back down when Nuka and Kovu agree to take them to see their mother, Zira, in hopes to get her watering hole back. A short time later, she is shocked by Kion's ability to use the Roar to create rain. When Zira wants to talk to Kion alone, she warns him that she doesn't trust her and he should be careful. She is left with Zira's children including Vitani and is happy to take advantage of Nuka, who is told to "play nice." When Zira lies to Jasiri about Kion claiming the watering hole for her pride, Jasiri runs off angrily. She encounters the Lion Guard who informs her about Zira's true motives and reassures Jasiri's beliefs that Kion would never turn his back on a friend. She joins the Guard in rescuing Kion and watches with delight as the Outsiders are thrown out of the Outlands by the Roar, reclaiming her family's watering hole. She compliments Kion on being the fiercest animal when the baby hyenas still cower away from him, causing everyone to laugh. Season 2 Jasiri later appears in the episode "Rescue in the Outlands" discovering Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu in her territory after Janja failed to mark it for the Dry Season. Janja angrily tries to take the territory back, but Jasiri defeats all three easily. Later, Janja receives orders from Scar to eliminate Jasiri. At the time, Jasiri is playing with Tunu, Wema, and Madoa. Jasiri finds Tunu and Wema, but they are attacked by Janja. Jasiri saves Tunu and Wema from Cheezi and Chungu, but Janja knocks all three of them into a steam vent. Jasiri is then saved by the Lion Guard, and Jasiri takes Tunu and Wema home. In "The Hyena Resistance", Jasiri approaches the Lion Guard after watching them defeated the Outlanders and is informed of Scar's return. Kion offers Jasiri and her clan a place in the Pride Lands to stay, but Jasiri kindly rejects because the Outlands is her clan's home. She instead proposes the idea of forming the Hyena Resistance to oppose Scar to her clan. After the resistance is officially formed, Jasiri and her clan acts as spies for the Lion Guard, informing them the location that will become Scar's army's target while also thwarting each group in charge of the plan before they can leave the Outlands while the mission is carried out. However, after their third success, the skinks finds out about the Hyena Resistance and inform Scar who directs their next attack to Jasiri's clan by having Janja spreading false plan that they will attack Mizimu Grove while in reality the entire arm will ambush her clan. Hearing the false plan, Jasiri sends Madoa to inform the Lion Guard. However, once Madoa returned after delivering the news, they are surrounded by Janja's clan, Kiburi's float, and Reirei's pack. Fortunately, the Lion Guard finds out about the ambush and helps the resistance in fending off the Outlanders. When Jasiri is ready to face Janja, one of the crocodiles is tackled by Fuli, hitting Janja and causes him to fall into the lava pit. Jasiri quickly saves Janja, much to the latter's shock. Jasiri tells Janja that they're the same and invites him to join the hyena resistance. Janja hesitates for a moment before refusing and leaves. Because Scar now knows about the hyena resistance, Kion becomes worried that Jasiri and her clan won't be safe staying in the Outlands, but Jasiri still determines to defend their home and assures Kion that even if Scar knows about them, he can't do anything if they can't find them. Season 3 In "Battle for the Pride Lands", Jasiri works with the Lion Guard and Pride Landers to fight Scar's Army. Simba wants to take the battle into the Outlands. Jasiri offers her clan to help out with the battle. Simba thanks her and the rest of the guard gathers the Pride Landers. Janja thinks that he and his clan might be on the wrong and thinks of A New Way to Go. After being betrayed by Scar Janja decides to get Jasiri for help. Janja tells her "Sis ni sawa means we're the same." Jasiri laughs and says that she's never heard him save that. Janja tells her that she was right and how Scar doesn't care about the hyenas. He also says that Pride Rock was set on fire. Jasiri and Janja rush into the Pride Lands. Janja tells the Pride Landers that he knows how to defeat Scar. Jasiri tells Kion to listen to what Janja has to say. Janja says that Kion needs to use his more powerful Roar. The next day Jasiri's clan, Janja's clan and the Pride Landers go and fight Scar's Army. After Scar was defeated Jasiri notices Kion and the scar on his face. Jasiri soon becomes in charge of the Outlands. She says for everyone to follow the Circle of Life. Reirei and Kiburi don't agree and says that they can take care of them selfs. While Mzingo says that the vultures will follow the Circle of Life. Kion thanks Janja and Jasiri for their help. In "Journey to the Pride Lands", Jasiri and Janja arrive with Azaad, leading them to the Tree of Life (The Lion Guard). Jasiri tells the Guard that Zira and has led an army of Outsiders to overthrow Simba to take over as the ruler of the Pride Lands; she also states that Kovu and Vitani have fully grown. Kion and the Guaes decides to follow Jasiri and Janja back home. By using his roar, Kion comes up with all different shortcuts to get home faster. After a long journey, they finally reach the Great Stone Wall and later the Outlands. In "Return to the Pride Lands", Jasiri and the others meet up with Madoa, Cheezi and Chungu in the Outlands; Madoa says that they were hiding from Zira. They come across Mzingo and his vultures.Jasiri asks Mzingo and the vultures for help. They soon come across Vitani and a group of lioness who call themselves the "Lion Guard" and starts attacking Kion's group. Kiara soon stops the fight and tells Kion to go to Pride Rock so they can explain to which it is later explained that Zira has completed her Circle of Life and Kovu and Vitani have joined Simba's Pride. Kion thanks Jasiri and the Outlanders for their help. Later, Jasiri and Janja come to Kion and Rani's wedding. Relationships Family Madoa Madoa is Jasiri’s sister who loves her deeply and worries when she is in danger, as seen when Janja and his clan. She was surprised to see that her sister had truly befriended a lion but appears to trust her sister's judgment, despite having her own reservations. Friends Kion When Jasiri first met Kion, her initial reactions towards the cub made it seem like she was his enemy. It wasn't until she helps Kion out of a thorn bush. Jasiri helps Kion get to flat ridge rock. Jasiri and Kion also start to learn that We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa). Kion even helps Jasiri fight Janja's clan. Kion saves Jasiri from Zira and her lioness. He also rescues her from Janja in the Outlands. Jasiri sets up a hyena resistance to help fight Scar's Army. Bunga, Fuli, Beshte And Ono Jasiri becomes friends with all of the members of the Lion Guard. She even helps them fight Scar's Army. Janja Janja and Jasiri used to be enemies. In "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" Janja and his clan tried to trap Jasiri until Kion came to help. In "Rescue in the Outlands" Scar orders Janja to get rid of Jasiri. However the Lion Guard stops them. In "The Hyena Resistance", Janja is saved by Jasiri and says that he can join their side and not follow Scar's orders. Janja thinks differently and runs off. In "Battle for the Pride Lands", Janja thinks of A New Way to Go and wondering if he should join Jasiri. After Scar betrays the hyenas, he gets Jasiri for help. He even helps the Pride Landers and Jasiri's clan defeat Scar. Tunu and Wema Jasiri is good friends with Tunu and Wema. She protects them from any threat. She also plays hide and seek with them. Chungu and Cheezi Jasiri used to hates Chungu and Cheezi. However, when they join the good side, they became good friends. Mzingo's Parliament After Scar's defeat, Jasiri becomes good friends with Mzingo and the vultures after she becomes in charge of the Outlands. Acquaintances Anga Anga and Jasiri are on good terms. They worked together to defeat Scar's Army. Simba Simba and Jasiri are on good terms. Even though she's a hyena, Simba allows her into the Pride Lands. She helps the Pride Landers fight Scar's Army. Makini Jasiri and Makini are on good terms. Azaad Jasiri and Azaad are on good terms. Azaad helped Jasiri and Janja get to the Tree of Life quickly. Enemies Scar Scar orders his army to take down Jasiri's clan. Jasiri and her clan help fight against Scar to which it was successful. Zira Zira and Jasiri are enemies. Zira tried to take Jasiri's clan Watering Hole. Kiburi's Float Jasiri hates Kiburi's float since they're on Scar's side. Reirei's Pack Jasiri hates Reirei's pack since they're on Scar's side. Gallery Imagejasiri.png Jasiri-Clan.png|Jasiri's Clan Imagetlgnjahbisjasirijanja.jpeg|Janja confronts Jasiri Jasiri and Kion.jpg|Kion and Jasiri water.reflect.png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (148).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (203).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (245).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (291).png Kion and Jasiri.png Before Sisi Ni Sawa.png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (316).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (319).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (345).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (484).png Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots (487).png Lions-of-the-Outlands-9.png Nuka-Lion-Guard.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-10.png|Jasiri and Kion face Zira Lions-of-the-outlands (20).png Lions-of-the-outlands (37).png Nuka-fear.png Lions-of-the-outlands (164).png Lions-of-the-outlands (216).png Jasiri-Nuka2.png|Jasiri almost bites Nuka Jasiri-Fun.png Lions-of-the-outlands (401).png Jasiri-Nuka3.png Lions-of-the-outlands (429).png Lions-of-Outland-End.png Janja Push Jasiri.png Lions-of-the-Outlands-4.png Jasiri-Nuka.png Jasiri-Zira.png Jasiri-Pridelands.png JanjalLavaPit.jpg Jasiri Kion Fraternal Link.jpg Trivia *Jasiri is similar to Asante, a female hyena cub from The Lion King German audiobook Friends for Life, whom befriends Simba's son - Kion's noncanonical brother - Kopa. *Jasiri translates to "daring" in Swahili. *She has mas many giggle fits, fitting for a female laughing hyena. *Due to their interactions, it can be safely assumed that Jasiri and Janja have encountered each other before. This statement was proven true in the episode "Rescue in the Outlands". *The reason Jasiri was made into a good-guy was due to the perceived racism the heroes held against the hyenas in the films. *Jasiri has shown to be able to overcome most of Janja's pack in a fight, with a little help from Kion and the rest of his Lion Guard, presumably based on female hyenas being stronger and fiercer than males, even as young cubs. *She speaks with a slight, but noticeable, Australian accent. *Jasiri and her clan are the only ones to consider the Outlands as their home, while all the other inhabitants describe this place as hostile and miserable. es:Jasiri nl:Jasiri pl:Jasiri pt-br:Jasiri ru:Джазири Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Hyenas Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:African characters Category:Kids Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Siblings Category:Pre-teens Category:Teenagers Category:Queens